ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Wildmutt
Wildmutt is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Vulpimancer from the planet Vulpin. He is a dog-like alien. He has no eyes, so he can't see at all. He can run fast, jump and climb with ease. His vision is his weakness. He also has an Ultimate form. In Jace 10, he is the same as he is in Ben 10,000 Appearance Wildmutt appears to be a big, orange dog with no eyes or tail. His teeth are very defined and stick out of his mouth. Wildmutt has no eyes, instead using his sense of smell and hearing in vision's place, which are aided by three nostrils located on each side of his neck. In the original series, Wildmutt wore a brace with the Omnitrix symbol on his left shoulder. In Ultimate Alien, Wildmutt wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest and has orange lips rather than black, also he appears with lighter fur, however he has black lips in the Ultimate Alien Intro. In Omniverse, Wildmutt has his shoulder brace back and he now has a green neck brace, the Omnitrix symbol is on his left shoulder brace again, and he now has black lips again. In Ben 10: Ultimates Unleashed, he looks like he does in Ultimate Alien ''but he has two shoulder pads. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his ''Omniverse ''appearance, but now he wears a black collar with green stripes, and the Omnimatrix IV is on it. He now has black and green shoulder and knee pads, as well as wrist bands. Ben 10,000 as Wildmutt has his original series appearance. Negative Wildmutt has pale orange skin, and larger claws. In Ben 10: Unbound , 16 year old Ben as Wildmutt has his ''Omniverse appearance but no collar and the Omnitrix is on the chest. 11 year old Ben as Wildmutt has his Omniverse Young appearance but the shoulder pad is gone. In Legion Of Ultimate Superheroes, he has his Ultimate Alien ''appearance. In an unnamed series by Crimson, he has a thick mane, stripes and bigger fangs. In Ben Ten: Enter the Ultimatrix, he has his Omniverse appearance, but with two green versions of ten year old Ben's version's single black shoulder plate. The Ultimatrix symbol is on the left one of these. When 11 year old Ben uses him, same as when he does in Omniverse but with a grey and white Omnitrix symbol. Wildpup is the same as in OS but with two green shoulder pads and a green funnel on his neck. Sick Wildmutt is the same as 17 year old Wildmutt, but with light green covering his gills and light green liquid dripping from them. Powers and Abilities Wildmutt possesses a natural high level agility that makes him able to run, jump and climb on objects at high velocity. Also, most notable, Wildmutt has an incredible heat vision that allows him, despite having no eyes, to "see" thermal signatures of people, other animals, aliens, or anything else that radiates heat. Wildmutt's sense of smell is also well developed, much more so than an earth dog, because Wildmuttt can track people from their scent even if they are many miles away. It has also been exhibited that Wildmutt has super strength, and Wildmutt can use its front legs as fists. An adult Vulpimancer can shoot it's spines at it's enemies. This is an ability that Wildmutt is yet to have. Ben 10 : Cosmic War *WildMutt's debut was inFollow the target. Ben 10: Ultimates Unleashed He cemeos in Surge of Excitement: Part 1 to go Ultimate Wildmutt. Ben 10: Unbound Albedo 10 Appearences *Attack Of Ultimate Kevin Mike 10 Wildmutt is set to appear in Mike 10. Omni-World ﻿Wildmutt minorlly appeared in ''Infotain Me ''learning how to fly and inspiring Ditto to fly. He also handed out candy to the gang in ''Hallo-Weeners. Ben 10: The Omniwars Wildmutt first appears in Mirror on the Wall ''to fight Albedo. He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Ben 10: Omnivese Unlimited He appears in Earth Day. Ben 10,000 Rises In Ben 10,000 Rises, Wildmutt looks like he did in "Ben 10,000", but with bracelets on his arms and legs. He appears in Plan X where Ben uses him to transform back into human. Appearances *Plan X Ben 10: Ultimates Unleashed He is used to track down Zs'Skayr in It's a Wonderful Afterlife. Rent 10 Wildmutt first appeared in Meet the 10 part 1 and 2 to battle two of vigax drones. Calvin and Hobbes 10 Wildmutt now has Calvin's red, black striped shirt. Ben 10: Alien Generation Wildmutt appears with his OS appearance for his 11yr old Ben 16yr old Wildmutt will also look the same as OS but the brace is green and black Ben 10: Aliens he is confirmed with his OV appearance (16) Ben 10: MEGA Alien In Ben 10: MEGA Alien Wildmutt is beginning to mature. He is gaining brown stripes over his arms and backs. He made his first reappearance in the series premiere being one of the first aliens to reappear. Ben 10: Super Omniverse He has UA appearance. Wildmutt appears in Dimension Destruction: Part 1 being used by Evil to find ChamAlien he later goes Ultimate. He is used by Ben in I've Got Goop In My Pants to dig inside a fake hill. Ben 10: Cartoon Battle He was used in ''Kill Us All to battle Kang. *Kill Us All *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: The Movie﻿ Ben 10: Star Command Files *The Meteor (flashback only by 10-year-old Ben) *What's the Buzz *Alien Roundup (goes ultimate) Ben 10,000 How It All Started *Hawaii Ten-O Ren 10 *Invasion of the Aliens Ben 10: The Evolution Is soon to appear in these upcoming episodes: *And they say Kevin was a Mutated Freak! *Only Time can tell what happens next Akira 12 Akira as Wildmutt has spiky hair, a purple vest and the omnitrix is light purple. Her growling and snarling is high-pitched. She appears in most episodes. John Smith 10 In Basic Training (John Smith 10), a vulpimancer scratches the Omnitrix, unlocking Wildmutt. Appearances By John *Advanced Training (first appearance) (accidental transformation) *Ultimate Evolution (goes Ultimate) *Knight's Temple (goes Ultimate) *It's Not Easy Being Gwen (John Smith 10) (cameo) *John 10,000 (episode) *Chip Off the Block *A Knight to Remember (John Smith 10) By Rob Lucci *Back With a Vengeance (John Smith 10) *John Smith 10 vs. the Negative 10 Part 1 (goes Ultimate) By Julie *The Ultimate Enemy Part 3 (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle By John *Ultimate Aggregor (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *Trip to Naboo By Ultimate John *Ultimate John (episode) Distant Worlds By Ultimate John *Hidden Leaf Village (first re-appearance) *Leaf 12 *Corruption (John Smith 10) *Trapped (John Smith 10) (by clone 2) By John *Lestava Castle (goes Ultimate) Phantom Watch *Desert, Forest Edge and Plains (first re-appearance) (goes Ultimate) Ancient Times By Neontrix Drone *Ahmad Smith 10 and John 15, Part 2 (first re-appearance) (goes Ultimate) By John *Reasoning (John Smith 10) (x2) *The Labyrinth *Journey to the Underworld (goes Ultimate) *Underground Spacewalker In John's Mind *Battle of the Mind By John *White Lotus (first re-appearance) (by clone 2) *Preparing for War (by clone 2) *Asami (by clone 2) Kingdom Hearts By John *Land of Dragons Part 2 (first re-appearance) *The Grid By Kairi *Mind Games (John Smith 10) Omniverse *Arrested Development (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) John Smith 10: Final Fantasy Wildmutt first appears in the wild, attacking John and Kai. Appearances In Wild *Hunting By John *Stranded (JSXFF) *Gold Saucer *Forgotten Capital *Illusions * Invasion of Midgar *Ultimate Power (JSXFF) (goes Ultimate) *Phantom's Wrath Part 1 Ryder 10 Wildmutt is one of Ryder's original 10. He has shown to be unable to ride a motorcycle. *Rev it Up (first appearance) *Don't Fear the Repo *Hot Stretch (Ryder 10) *On the Hunt (Ryder 10) *Ghostfreaked Out (Ryder 10) *Pet Project (Ryder 10) (cameo) *The Visitor (Ryder 10) Den 10: Prototrix Adventures He looks exactly like Ben 10,000's but with less stripes more fur. Ben 10 Awesome of World According to Elghin Wildmutt will return with a new and old looks. Ben 10/Generator Rex: Omniverse Ben 10: Hero Matrix Wildmutt has so far not appeared in Ben 10: Hero Matrix. He has a black and white collar attached the Omnitrix symbol on his chest, to make him slightly more dog-like. Appearances Ben 10: The Omniwars *Mirror on the Wall (first re-appearance) *An Osmosian and His Dog Legion Of Ultimate Superheroes * Timber Wolf (first re-appearance; goes ultimate) * Fear Factory Incredible Ned 10 Appearances *New Friend, Bad Encounters Joshua 10 For more information on this version of Wildmutt, visit here. Wildmutt is the first alien Joshua Spear transforms into, and appears to be a huge, orange dog with no eyes, ears, or tail. His teeth are very defined and stick out of his mouth. He has no eyes, instead using his sense of smell and hearing in sight's place, which are aided by three gill-like nostrils located on each side of his neck. Wildmutt has black lips, big forearms, and a green collar. The Joshnitrix symbol is on the bottom of his collar. Trivia *He was Ben's first intentional transformation (Heatblast was accidental). *It has been confirmed by Dwayne that the reason Wildmutt's language can't be translated is because the Vulpimancer language is too hard to translate. *At one point during Ben 10: Secrets of the Omnitrix, Tetrax called Wildmutt a "Vulpin," which is his homeworld and not his species. Miguel 10 : Pokeyugifusion Wildmutt appears combined with the pody of a serpent called light serpent(yugioh), and the legs,tail, and wings of aerodactyl(pokemon), and the head of wildmutt with lack of eyes. The omnitrix is on his chest. His ultimate form has bigger wings, longer tail, has eyes, longer teeth, his teeth are more poisonous and the omnitrix is on his head. Interspace 10 In-Ter-Space!(experimenting) Wildmutt appears when Interspace, trying out the Intermatrix unknowingly transforms into Wildmutt. Wildmutt has his Ultimate Alien appearance in Interspace 10. Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Voice: Dee Bradley Baker Appearances *TBA Mark 10 *Virus *Plan to Eradicate the Omnitrix Part 2 *Scare Bear *Man and Ape *Warfare *Madness Among us *Zombieworld (By Benzarro) *Negaverse *Breaking Free *Deep Waters *The Past Strikes Back *Mystery of Titan Island *Earth's Fate Gallery Omniverse Wildmutt not drawn by me.png|Unpixeled fan art 16-year old Ben as Wildmutt in Omniverse Wildmutt3.png Ben10kwildmutt.png|Ben 10,000 Rises Tom as Wildmutt.png|Wildpup Wildmutts 3.png Wildmutt with flu.png|Sick Wildmutt Max as Wildmutt.png Infected wildmutt.png Austen 14,000 as ultimate wildmutt roaring.png Austen 14,000 as ultimate wildmutt.png Caleb as Wildmutt.jpg Austen 14,000 as wildmutt about to attack.png Wildmuttn.png Wildmuttf.png Wildmutttt.png Wildmuttttt.png Ultimate wildmutt.png Ben as Wildmutt.png Austen 14,000 as wildmutt roaring.png Austen 14,000 turning into wildmutt.png Austen 14,000 as ultimate wildmutt angry.png Wildmutt image.jpg ULTIMATE wildmutt.jpg Maybe wildmutt.jpg Wildmutt Ben 10,000.jpg Wildmutt Ben 10,000.png Wildmutt (TNG).png Austen 14,000 wildmutt about to attack.png BTOUWildmutt.JPG Mark as wildmutt.jpg UA Wildmutt for Mark.png Ultimate WildMutt.jpg Wildmutt Richard 10.jpg Wildmutt.jpeg UltimateWildmuttt.png Wildmuttt.png Wildmutt.png Ult wildmutt.png Ultimatewildmutt for Brian.jpg Wildarms.png|Wildmutt in Kyle 10. WMRF.png|In Rex 14 Wildmutt11.png|11 year old Wildmutt Sick Wildmutt!.png|Haywire Wildmutt (as sick Wildmutt) IN wildmutt.png|Wildmutt in Incredible Ned 10 Wildmutt BTUP.png|Wildmutt in Ben 10: Ultimate Power Albedo's Wildmutt (BTUP).png|Albedo as Wildmutt in Ben 10: Ultimate Power Wildmutt10000.jpg Wildmutt-HM.jpeg Comicwildmutt.png Wildmutt11.png Imagewildmutt.jpg Ben 10,000 Wildmutth.png Ben 10,000 Wildmutt.png WildmutttoybyFlame.png Wildmutt Universal Quest.png Ovwildmutt2.png Imagewildmutt.jpg|11 year-old Ben as Wildmutt in Omniverse BTDW Wildmutt.png|Wildmutt in BTDW Wildmutt BTNR.png|In Ben 10: Negative Rising WildmuttJoshua10Ben10ArtCutOut.png|Joshua Spear as Wildmutt in Joshua 10. Downgradenoid Wildmutt.png|Downgradenoid as Wildmutt BTE Wildmutt.png|Wildmutt in BTE 230px-N5079732586ae9.png|16-year old Ben as Wildmutt in Omniverse Imagewildmutt.jpg|11-year old Ben as Wildmutt in Omniverse. 185px-Wildmutt UA Season 2-12.png|Ultimate Alien Wildmutt 185px-31-1-.jpg|Wildmutt vs Prisoner Number 775 2012-01-24 195741.png 2012-01-24 195946.png Wildmut.png Albedo Wildmutt For UEEF9 .jpg|Max transforming into Wildmutt Ultimate Wildmutt Ultimate Insanity character.png Ov ult wildmutt.jpg Wildmutt Ultimate Insanity character.png Wildmutt by kamiko66.jpg Wildmutttt.png Ultimate wildmutt.jpg Wildmutt.jpg J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensBen10UltimateAlienKevinAliensWildmutt.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensBen10UltimateAlienYoungBenOmnitrixAliensWildmutt.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensBen10UltimateAlienUltimatrixAliensUltimateWildmutt.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensBen10UltimateAlienUltimatrixAliensWildmutt.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensSecretOfTheOmnitrixOmnitrixAliensWildmutt.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensDestroyAllAliensCarlAliensWildmutt.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensRaceAgainstTimeOmnitrixAliensWildmutt.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensOriginalSeriesBen10000OmnitrixAliensWildmutt.png Wildmuttovof.png wildmutt 11 years.png|11-year-old Wildmutt in BTEU. Wildhound Dimension 7.png|Wildhound in BVIIIHF. Dimension 7 equivalent of Wildmutt.|link=Wildhound (Dimension 7 version) Wildmutt Akira.png|Akira as Wildmutt